


Safe

by peachmilk_tea



Series: paradise motel week [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: M/M, brief mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmilk_tea/pseuds/peachmilk_tea
Summary: paradise motel week day 2: fun poisona little snippet of funpoison for ya, hope you guys like it!
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: paradise motel week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925377
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> paradise motel week day 2: fun poison
> 
> a little snippet of funpoison for ya, hope you guys like it!

“Heya there.” 

Ghoul jolted at Party in surprise, subsequently smacking his head on the underside of the Trans Am. He slew out a string of curses, taking a second to blink away the dots in his eyes before rolling out from underneath the car. 

“Witch, Party, y’ scared me,” he said, scrambling up and dusting himself off. “That fuckin hurt,” he muttered, shooting a glare towards them. 

Party snickered and reached out to Ghoul, placing a light touch on the stop where a soon-to-be bruise would form. “Sorry Ghoulie. You’d been down there for a while, wanted to check in on ya.” At their words, his gaze softened. It was hard for Ghoul to stay mad at them, especially not when their hands were so delicately placed on his face, heat tingling through his cheeks. He leaned up and pressed a slow kiss to their lips, and he could feel Poison smile. 

Ghoul broke away from their grasp and backed up onto the hood of the Trans Am, pulling them along with him. Once settled, he wrapped his arms around their torso, bathing in the warmth of the dimming sun and being safe. He let himself  _ believe _ in being safe, even for a fleeting moment. 

Poison broke him out of his thoughts with a kiss to the forehead. They ran their soft hands through his hair, fingers tangling in the jet black mess. It was grounding. 

_ I’m here. We’re here. We’re safe. I’m here.  _

They stayed outside, pressed against each other until the sun faded behind the sand and the sky turned purple. The desert was still, the first marks of stars twinkling overhead. If Ghoul had to guess, this was as close to peace as life would give him. And he would latch onto it as tight as he could; squeeze it so tightly in his palms that it turned into ink and stained his skin. This moment of peace was his- theirs- like a picture in a locket. And theirs it would remain. 

  
  



End file.
